1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to air filter masks intended to be worn on a person's face over the nose and mouth for the purpose of preventing the inhalation or exhalation of particulates and bacteria, and in particular to a filter mask which is retained in place by means received in the mouth of the person.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Filter masks of various constructions and compositions are worn by health care workers over the nose and mouth for the purpose of permitting free breathing while avoiding the spread of disease by air-borne particles transmitted from the worker to patients vulnerable to infection, and from infectious patients to the worker. Such masks include, among others, flexible cloth-like masks retained in place by tie strings about the head, and semi-rigid self-supporting masks molded of a fibrous material and retained by an elastic cord about the head. Because of their means of retention, the aforementioned masks cannot be readily and repeatedly removed and replaced in quick succession.
There are certain situations where it would be desirable to have an air filter mask which can be put on quickly as needed, and likewise removed quickly when not needed. An example of such a situation is where a dentist is working in the mouth of a patient with his own face in close proximity thereto, during which time it is desirable for the dentist to wear a mask to avoid air borne particle transmission between patient and dentist. Periodically, the dentist may stop working in the mouth and move away from the patient, during which time he may wish to remove his mask to facilitate more natural conversation with the patient, which helps to put the patient at ease.
An air filter mask in accordance with the present invention can be quickly put on and removed, because it does not depend upon tie strings or elastic cords to retain it in place, as do conventional air filter masks. Rather, the filter element is retained by means received and gripped within the mouth of the wearer. More specifically, the mouth retention means is received between the upper lip and the upper teeth and gums, which permits the lower jaw to be moved sufficiently to permit talking even with the mask in place, without jeopardizing the security of the mask's retention.